Dark of the Night
by AliceCullen'sBFF
Summary: Bella caught her bf Emmett cheating on her. She winds up in a bar to drown her anger in beer and Vodka. She meets Edward, who's perfect for her. She gets Edward to play a 'game' on her bf Em that will crush his heart.  Better sum inside.
1. Chapter 1: Tempers and Beers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters, locations, etc… Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight, Emmett would definitely be in the spotlight with Edward.**

**Summary: Bella just caught her boyfriend of two years cheating on her. So what does she do? She goes to the nearest bar and starts drowning her anger in beer and Vodka. There she meets Edward, who is perfect for her. Bella, being the devious little thing she is, gets Edward to agree to play a game on Emmett with her. What happens when lines cross and feelings get mixed up in their love triangle? What happens when Bella and Edward take things too far, pushing Emmett off the edge?**

BPOV

"Do you want me to come over now?" I ask, desperately trying to keep the phone in between my shoulder and ear, while trying to balance all my books in my hands. My fucking locker is jammed and the custodian was busy, so I have to wait all the way until tomorrow before he can fix it. I hate poor public high schools.

_Only one more year, Bella, one more year._

"Nah, it's all right. You can go home, relax or something, and come over later tonight. I know you're tired, Bella. Just come later", he says in a gentle voice that no one would think he's capable of.

I've had a crush on Emmett McCarty since I was ten years old. He's five years older than me, so he was fifteen the first time I met him. My parents divorced when I was little, and I wound up staying with my father in Phoenix while my mom moved back to her hometown in Washington. The reason for the divorce was that dad was with another woman, years before mom, and had a child. He didn't even know it himself, but when the paternity test came back, he really was the father. Mom was so devastated he had a son that she left without even saying goodbye to me.

I haven't heard from her since.

When I turned ten, dad's son contacted him, explaining that his parents had passed away and he didn't have anywhere else to go. I didn't think it would be a problem for him to live with Charlie and me, and I was finally coming to terms with the fact that Renee just didn't want me. I actually liked living with Charlie. But the moment I met my fifteen-year-old half brother Jacob, I wished I had begged my mom to take me with her. He was a complete jerk off, and he still is. I hate him. The only good thing Jacob's ever done for me is introducing me to his best friend Emmett.

It was late, and I really should have been asleep, but dad was working late and wasn't there to force me into bed, so I thought I'd take advantage of the situation. I was watching Spongebob when I heard the front door open and then slam shut. For a moment, I had panicked. Jacob told me after dad left that he was spending the night over his friend's house, and not to burn down the house while he was gone. I'd gotten used to being home alone, though. Dad was Police Chief and had to work late hours, and Jacob always ditched me. I didn't mind because I didn't like spending time with him anyway.

So when the door banged shut, I thought someone had broken in and was trying to rob the house. I was prepared to scream when Jacob strolled into the living room, irritation written all over his face.

"You're supposed to be in bed, Bella. It's almost midnight", he had scolded me.

"And you're supposed to be spending the night at your friend's house. You better let me stay up or I'll tell daddy you left. You know he'll kill you if he ever finds out", I had threatened him.

He glared at me, but sighed when he realized he had lost the battle, and snatched the remote of my hand. He smacked me in the back of the head, and not in a brotherly 'I'm just playing around' type of way. "We're not watching this little kid shit. My friend is coming in soon, and you better not say a fucking word, Bella. If you embarrass me in any way, I'll have Leah deal with you", he told me.

Fear had instantly crept down my spine. Leah was an 8th grader, three years older than me. She was mean too. She's hated me forever because I didn't tell Jacob to date her. Anytime she could, she'd terrorize me.

Jacob smirked when he realized he'd won the war. I nodded my head in defeat, and stared at my lap, my hands wringing around nervously. _Maybe I should just go to bed. It's obvious he doesn't want me in here. I wonder if he's bringing a girl over_, I'd thought to myself.

My question was answered when the door slammed shut a second time. A guy walked in, but I couldn't see his face because all the lights were off. I did see when he tripped over Jacob's big black combat boots on the way into the living room and fell face first to the floor, five feet away from me.

Jacob just laughed loudly and didn't seem to care that the boy was obviously in pain. I had flitted off the couch and over to his side in ten seconds flat, my hands flailing around wildly, trying to find the spot where it hurt the most.

"Are you all right?" I had asked with concern laced in my voice.

That's when I first saw him. He had dark brown curly hair that framed his face perfectly. His blue eyes reminded me of the ocean, bright and vibrant. And even though I was only ten, I still thought he had the cutest lips I'd even seen on a guy before. And then he had smiled at me, flashing his dimples, and I nearly fainted.

"I'm fine. At least _you_ were concerned if I died or not", he had said, staring icily at Jacob who was sitting in dad's recliner with his feet up, channel surfing. He didn't even acknowledge that the guy had said anything.

"Emmett, this is my little sister Bella, Bella this is my friend Emmett. Now shut up and don't say anything else", he had said in an angry voice.

Emmett stood up and sat down on the couch, in my spot. I didn't even care though. I had sat on the opposite side, as far away from him as possible. "Don't talk to your little sister like that, dude. She didn't do anything wrong", Emmett had said, defending me.

I had stayed up almost all night, watching TV with Emmett after Jacob had fallen asleep. We didn't talk, but it didn't matter. I finally had passed out after four in the morning, and woke up with my head in Emmett's lap.

I couldn't stop the big shit-eating grin from forming on my face.

"Bella? Bells, you still there?"

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Emmett practically screaming in my ear through the phone.

"Yeah", I say as I hold my cell away from my ear a little. "I was just thinking about the first time we met."

He laughs his obnoxiously loud laugh that makes me want to melt. "Bella, you were a kid! I wasn't looking at you like that back then. I really shouldn't be looking at you now, but whatever. Anyway, I'll see you around eight tonight?"

"Sure", I respond.

I hang up and trudge out of school to my vintage beat up Chevy truck. It was a gift from my dad on my sixteenth birthday. I don't really like the truck, but it was cheap and it runs good. I didn't really expect to get a BMW anyway, and I appreciate that he thought to get me a car at all. I could still be getting on the bus.

I throw all my stuff in the trunk and sigh as my head begins to pound dully, alerting me to the fact that I'll have a killer headache later. I guess me yelling and screaming at the custodian got me in trouble after all, even if it wasn't with the principal like he threatened. All I want to do is cuddle up next to Em and watch his stupid action movies.

I really hate having to stay after school for almost three hours on Fridays for track practice. I mean really, how hard is it to run? I don't see why we have practice at all. So instead of being able to see Em at three, now it's almost six and I still haven't seen him. I miss him.

So with that thought in mind, I hop in my truck and start driving in the direction of Em's apartment.

Emmett was in college, which sucked because I barely got to see him, but he lost his football scholarship last year. He didn't have an accident or anything, but his grades were dropping and he was being too disrespectful to his coaches, or so the dean claimed. They kicked him out and he hasn't been the same.

He loves football, and it kills him that he lost his scholarship. He'll never be able to afford going to college now. But then again, neither will I.

I wonder if Emmett will want to take our relationship to the next level yet. I don't want to badger him about it and seem like a crazy hormonal teen, because I'm not like that. But we've been dating for the past two years and we haven't even gone to third base. I get his reasoning behind not wanting to have sex yet: I'm still underage. Hell, I haven't even started my senior year of high school yet. But I know how guys are, especially twenty-two year old guys. They're always horny and always wanting to have sex. And with Emmett in his apartment still so close to campus with all the pretty, slutty, experienced college girls, I get worried. I know he'd never cheat on me, though. He loves me too much, or at least that's what he said. I believe him.

I pull up in the driveway, cringing at the stuttering of the engine. This thing is going to break down on me soon if I don't take it to get fixed.

I slam the door shut and kick it for good measure, knowing it sometimes gets stuck and doesn't close all the way. I don't even bother to lock the doors as I turn and walk up the little walkway to Emmett's apartment. Trust me when I say no one will want this beat up truck, and if they do they must be pretty damn desperate… desperate enough for me to just let them take it without complaint.

Have I mentioned that I really hate my truck and I want a new car badly? Preferably silver and shiny?

About a month ago, Em and I got into a little fight about trust. He saw Newton rubbing on my arm and accused me of cheating, so in return I accused him of the same thing. I gave him a kiss and he gave me a copy of his keys to his apartment. I haven't even used them yet because Em usually opens the door before I can even lift a hand to knock.

So with excitement coursing through my veins, I turn the key in the lock and slowly push open the door with a big grin on my face. He'll be so surprised to see me!

I close the door quietly behind me and turn around to tip-toe to his room when suddenly I stop dead in my tracks. Right there, in the middle of the living room, on the big leather couch that _I_ saved up to buy him, is Emmett. He's sweaty, with his curls sticking to his face. His lips are pressed into a thin line, eyes closed and eyebrows knitted together as his biceps bulge out. He lets out a loud groan and throws his head back.

There is a blonde girl on top of him, her head thrown back, her long hair swinging back and forth in time with her quick movements. Her mouth is wide open in a silent cry of pleasure, her hands fondling her chest. She's having sex with him. That's why his biceps are bulged out like that. He's guiding her movements. He's fucking a girl that's not me!

I stare at them a while longer, not really understanding what's going on. That can't be Emmett. I'm his girlfriend.

"Em", I whisper in a confused tone. He doesn't hear me, and neither does the girl.

I drop the keys to his apartment on the floor and run back out the door. I don't cry, or yell and scream. I just hop right back in my truck and drive back in the direction I came.

I can't go home. The week after I turned sixteen, dad ran off to live in Vegas, leaving me in the care of twenty-one year old Jacob. He calls every once in a while, or sends me something, but it's not the same. He doesn't know that Jacob hates me with a passion. I do everything I can to avoid him. It doesn't help that he's not in college and only works part-time. I think he's so bitter and mad at the world because his parents died, and it's understandable. But why take it out on me? I've never done _anything_ to him. When I pictured myself having a big brother, he is not what I had in mind.

I'll admit I was excited when Charlie first told me that my brother was coming to live with us. And then… about five minutes after I met Jacob, I was nothing but utterly disappointed.

So, knowing I can't go home but having nowhere else to go, I drive around aimlessly until I come across a bar. It has flashy neon lights, so I shrug and park in the very small parking lot.

I'm so glad Jacob got me a fake I.D. last year so I could buy him beer when he didn't feel like going himself. Who knew I would actually use it for something else?

I fluff my hair up a little, making it look like I've just been freshly fucked (which I haven't, but the blonde bitch certainly has) and put on a little lip gloss.

Please don't be fooled by my actions earlier. I am not a punk, and I've never been afraid to say what's on my mind. If I don't like someone, I'll tell them, if I want to punch someone in the face, then that's what I'll do. I understand, in a way, why Jacob acts the way he does. Sometimes I do take my frustrations out on other people, whether it's me yelling or fighting. I get aggravated sometimes when I think about how Renee just left me, her four year old daughter, like it was as easy as picking out nail polish. I get pissed when I think about Charlie, and how he just ran off to fucking Vegas without even telling me until he was already there. But I've never been mean or anything towards Jacob. He's supposed to be my brother, even if we only have the same dad. We still share some of the same blood. I get why he's an ass, I really do, but I just wish he wasn't that way with me.

And you ask why do I care so much about what Jacob thinks? I care because after living with him for seven years, I thought by now he'd warm up to me. Like I said, I've always wanted an older brother to love me, and protect me, and stick up for me. I wish I could go home and tell Jacob what happened, and he'd beat Em's ass for me. I just wish he liked me, so that when people ask if I have a brother I could say, '_yeah, he's fucking awesome_'.

Truthfully, I think he hates me more now than before because I don't agree with his, 'I'll stick my dick anywhere it fits' approach on life.

But like I was saying, I'm not afraid to say what's on my mind. I know what I want. So I'm not scared with the thought of possibly losing my virginity tonight. I want to hurt Emmett. I've told him I've been saving my virginity for him, because there are a lot of willing boys at my high school, and that I only wanted him to touch me like that. He was actually quite honored. I can just imagine his shock and anger when he finds out that I hooked up with some random guy at a run-down bar… that I gave my _virginity_ to some random guy at a run-down bar.

Priceless.

I'm sort of a hypocrite, aren't I?

So I clear my head of all thoughts of Jacob, Emmett, and the nameless blonde bitch, and hop out of my truck into the humid Texan-night air.

I'm not really surprised when I walk into the bar, after flashing my very fake and very laminated I.D. at the security guard at the front door, that the bar is exactly what I thought it was… run-down. It's not sleazy or nasty or anything, but you can tell the owner doesn't really get much money off of running this place. You know, tear in the booths type of run-down.

Music is booming through the speakers and I see people on the dance floor just going crazy. They're bumping, and grinding, and humping, and gyrating, and girls are swinging their hair around wildly, and guys are fist pumping (didn't know people did that in Texas) with beers spilling out of their other hands, and it's just… crazy.

I like it.

I make my way through the crowd, trying to ignore the feel of everyone's skin on mine. It's not uncomfortable, just weird. I guess it's my fault for wearing a very short light brown denim skirt to school and a nude-colored top with one of my shoulders out, that also hangs off me loosely, and finishing the outfit with nude-colored four-inch heels. What? I like to get done up for school. Just because I can't give the boys the stares they give me, doesn't mean I can't enjoy it all the same.

Oh God, am I a slut?

I dismiss the thought with a shrug, figuring you have to have sex to be a slut. I mean really, who's heard of a virgin being a slut? Hopefully that changes after tonight… the virgin part, not the slut part.

I finally get to the bar, and I almost get in an argument with a clearly drunk guy who was ten feet away when I sat down on my stool, but was still claiming he got there first. So after we had a heated stare down, he had stumbled off looking for someone else to harass. _Just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I'll let people walk over me. Especially drunk, sweaty people._

"Can I get you anything?"

I look up to see a woman, maybe in her early twenties, standing behind the bar with a warm smile on her face. She has blonde hair though, so immediately I don't like her. I don't like any girl with blonde hair. Yeah, I know it's childish and stupid, but I could care less right now. I'm still pissed. So I answer with a clipped tone. "I'll have Vodka with cranberry juice, thanks."

She quirks her eyebrow up at me. "I'm gonna need to see some I.D." She doesn't say it in a mean way, but I still get annoyed with her. What is it guys like about girls with blonde hair? Half of the time it's fake, or too blonde, or their roots show, and then it looks a hot mess. Like the girl that was riding my boyfriend… you could see plain as day that she's a natural brunette.

Should I go blonde?

With a sigh I dig in my purse and pull my I.D. out, flashing the bartender a fake smile as I do so. She frowns a little, but takes it from me anyway before disappearing down the way she came.

Immediately I feel bad. What is wrong with me? Why am I being so mean? What did that woman do to me? Exactly, nothing.

I close my eyes as I rub my temples gently, trying to ease away the headache that's creeping up on me. Maybe I shouldn't drink. I see how Jacob looks in the morning whenever he's had a lot to drink. He always looks like hell. It is not a pretty sight.

But then the bartender comes back with a very tempting-looking drink in her hand. She sets a napkin down in front of me, then places my drink on top of it, and hands me my piece of plastic back.

"Whoever you got to do this for you is very… thorough", she says, smile back in place. She leans in closer to me as her eyes twinkle like she knows a juicy secret. My lips curl up a little. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Usually I do because underage people tend to drive home drunk and hurt themselves, but I'll let you off the hook."

I smile fully at her. "Thanks."

She nods. "But are you sure you want to drink that? I didn't make it too strong, but it's Vodka, sweetheart. It's not gonna taste like water."

I quirk my eyebrow at her, daring her to say I won't, and she leans back and shrugs, small smile still on her face. She's challenging me. I'll show her.

So I pick up the glass, look her dead in the eye, and take a huge gulp.

I shouldn't have done that, considering I've never had Vodka before, and because she _did_ warn me. My throat immediately feels like it's been engulfed in flames, and I cough and sputter as my eyes start to sting and my nose starts burning. And my stomach feels like there's a ball of fire in it. Overall, the worst thing I've ever tasted in my life. _What the fuck __**was **__that? _I tilt my head back hoping to get some type of relief, and I almost cry tears of joy when the bartender pushes a glass of water towards me… I ignore the smug smile on her face.

After I drink almost half the glass of water, my throat starts to feel better and my nose stops burning altogether. My stomach is still a little, off, but I feel better. I glare when the bartender starts laughing loudly, almost cackling, but it's not one of those annoying laughs. It almost makes me want to start laughing with her.

She wipes her eyes even though there's no wetness there, and then once she calms herself down, she sticks her hand over the counter. "I like you. My name is Tanya." She's smiling brightly, and I can't deny how pretty she is. At least she's a natural blonde.

"Bella", I respond, shaking her hand. "And if you ever give me something like that again we're going to have a problem." But I smile at her, letting her know I'm only half-serious.

"Okay. How about a beer this time?" She asks, amusement still in her voice.

I nod somewhat reluctantly, and she disappears again.

After she's gone, I look around trying to find any possible deflowerers. Sure I see a lot of cute guys, but no one really makes me take a second glance, or makes my panties damp. Mainly all I see are tan Italian guys, fist pumping and almost totally ignoring their girls as they bond together while they spill their beer. Who knew there are so many Italian people in Texas? Thank God I'm Polish. It's actually funny to see, though. I can't fist pump to save my life.

Tanya returns with a bottle of beer, and I take it from her, sipping it easily. I'll admit that over the years I've grown curious and stolen one of Jacob's beers from his secret stash he used to hide from Charlie. It's nothing new to me.

"You enjoying the view?" She asks with an almost knowing smile. I shrug. "Do you see that guy, over there by the corner, dancing kinda awkwardly?" I follow her gaze and in the corner is a guy, can't really tell if he's cute or not, dancing a little… weirdly. It's like he doesn't know how but is trying so hard. It's cute in a dorky way.

"Yeah, why?" I look back to see her staring at him hungrily, but at the same time with longing all in the same stare.

She slumps against the counter. "He's my best friend's boyfriend. He's geeky, you know completely focused on college, but he has a lot of money. Don't really know how, unless it's from his parents, because he's only a year older than me. But anyway, I like him. Really like him. And my friend… she just doesn't. She's only using him for his money. He comes here every Friday night, alone. She won't go anywhere with him in public." She stops and sighs, realizing she's sort of rambling. I don't mind, though. I don't have anyone else to talk to. "I just wish I could be with him is all."

I wouldn't have guessed Tanya would be into the nerdy type. But then again, I wouldn't have guessed I'd like this girl so quickly.

I hand Tanya the money for my two drinks, completely forgetting about it until now. She smiles.

"I have to get going. It's almost eleven and I'm going to be late for my other job", Tanya says. Almost eleven? Damn, where did the time go? It was only after six-thirty when I walked into Em's apartment. "But here's my number, and you should write yours down too. If you need a ride or anything, just call me and I'll come get you. I really don't want you driving drunk, Bella."

I roll my eyes a little. "Anyone ever tell you that you act like a mom sometimes?" I tease. After I write my cell phone number down on a napkin, Tanya takes it. Then she jumps up on the counter before swinging her legs over, knocking some guy's drink over, before hopping down.

"I think I might get fired soon. But oh well", she laughs. This time, I do laugh with her.

Then my eyes widen as she stands straight. Tanya has an awesome rack that she displays with a tight black tee shirt, long legs that she shows off with tight black skinny jeans and hot pink pumps, and when she drops her keys, she bends over in front of me… nice ass too. In other words, she's hot as hell. And what am I, a lesbian now?

"Okay, so call me Bella. I really have to go, but don't forget to call me", she yells over the music. I nod, and she pecks me on the cheek before dashing out of my sight. How she can move so fast in those shoes is beyond me.

I think I just made a new friend. It's kind of weird because people tend not to like me. Probably because they think that I think I'm the cutest bitch in the world. I really don't but trying to explain that to a bunch of seventeen-year-old girls isn't the easiest thing in the world.

I stand up and wander around a little, not really wanting to go on the dance floor but not wanting to sit down either. Eventually, I wind up in my corner and just sway slightly to the beat of the music, sort of like that guy Tanya likes. Though I'm sure I don't look awkward like he did. Just as I tip my bottle back and take a swig of beer, someone taps me on the shoulder. "Hey", the voice whispers, very close to my ear.

I instantly spit all my beer out of my mouth and almost choke to death at the same time. I spin around to see a man, at least twenty-five years old, smirking down at me. Yeah, down, because he's like a foot taller than me. I find it sexy. Very sexy.

Just then a red light flashes our way, and I gasp as I get a good look at him. He has reddish-brown hair that's in total disarray with strands sticking up everywhere, but it works for him. His bright green eyes are so dark that they're almost emerald. He has full pouty lips that I want to bite and suck on. I glance away from his face and I swear I almost die. He's wearing a purple pull over that shows off his broad chest and huge biceps perfectly, and black skinny jeans… that are hanging off his hips loosely. He is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life.

And then I remember that I just spit out my mouth like a dirty tramp.

My hand covers my mouth and I look from his eyes to the floor over and over again. "I am so so sorry! You scared me and I didn't mean to-to-to do that! Oh my God, I really am sorry. I swear I'm not dirty!" I just stop talking after that last one. Way to go Bella, way to go.

He just continues smiling at me, dark eyes twinkling. Did I mention that my panties are definitely damp now? No, scratch that, they're fucking soaked. I've never been this turned on ever.

"It's all right, Lovely. I didn't mean to frighten you", he says. Oh my- his voice is like velvet, and it's dripping sex. I know then and there that I want him to take my virginity.

I am a slut. I don't even know his name.

As if he can read my mind he moves closer, forcing me to back up against the wall. "My name is Edward, Lovely. What's yours?"

It doesn't escape my notice that he's called me lovely twice. I like it. "Bella." Then I smirk, regaining my bearings somewhat. "And what brings you over here? I don't see a lot of people looming around in dark corners."

He shrugs, slipping his hands in his pockets. I've never thought that was sexier than just now. Usually people do that when they get nervous, but I'd say he's anything but nervous. He just screams confidence. I want him to make me scream.

"How old are you?" He asks abruptly.

I don't see any reason to lie to him, so I answer truthfully. "I'm seventeen. And you?"

He smiles deviously, making my nipples tingle. "I'm twenty-six. But that doesn't matter, now does it, Lovely?" I shake my head, not knowing what else to say. Then he moves closer until he's pressing up against me. I gasp loudly.

He's hard. His hard dick is pressed up against my stomach. I think I whimpered.

"Good", he purrs in my ear. I shiver as he runs his finger over my cheek. He bends down, and I stand up on my tip-toes, desperate for a kiss. His breath is hot on my face, pouty lips oh-so-close. And right when I'm about to lean in a little more to touch my lips to his, he pulls back.

I groan out in frustration. "You don't look like the type of girl to come here", he observes. "So before we do anything else, pretty girl, I want to know why you're here."

"What makes you think I have a reason? I was bored at home, so I decided to come out. Is that a crime?" My tone isn't light and playful like I wanted it to be, but more harsh and bitter than I think I've ever sounded. Just thinking about Emmett fucking that girl makes me want to punch something. Hard.

Edward leans back, obviously offended. He clicks his tongue at me as he shakes his head back and forth. Oh shit, I just screwed up. "Listen closely, my vixen", he whispers /'huskily into my ear. "You better watch the way you talk to me. I have half a mind to throw you over my shoulder, carry you out of here most likely against your will, and spank your tight little ass until it's beet red. So, I suggest you watch what you say."

For a second I'm speechless. Did he really just say that to me? He wants to _spank _me? The thought never crossed my mind before, but images of me naked, lying over Edward's lap as he brings his hand forward and smacks my ass flood through my mind. Oh yes.

I think I just whimpered again. "What makes you think I wouldn't want that?" I challenge, raising my eyebrow in a silent question.

He's shocked, I can tell, but he hides it well. After a few minutes of silence, he grins widely, dark eyes boring into mine. "I like you", he tells me. _Score! I've been told that twice tonight. I think I just broke a record. _"But please tell me why you're here, pretty girl." Before I can respond, he's talking again. "I come here every Friday night, and I've never seen you before, so don't even try to lie again."

Then he snatches my beer out of my hand with a smirk, and takes a long swig. I watch, fascinated as his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. I want to lick his Adam's apple.

I lick my lips instead.

"Are you going to answer my question, Bella?"

He seems to be losing his patience, so with a sigh I back away from him so I can think straight. "I'm here because I want to play a little game, Edward", I start. I actually didn't think about this until just now, but I'm known for thinking on my feet. He gives me a 'go on' look, so I continue. "I saw my boyfriend fucking another girl earlier in his apartment. She was blonde", I sneer.

Edward only smiles wider, his pearly whites gleaming, and he actually lets out a laugh. "What does her being blonde have to do with anything?"

I huff like a kid because he's making fun of what I said. When I cross my arms over my chest he seems to realize that I don't think it's funny. He stops laughing and motions for me to keep talking.

"But anyway, like I said, Emmett cheated on me. And it hurt… for the first fifteen minutes. But what you're going to find out is that I'm not a nice girl, Edward. I'm really not. And what he did was grimy, yes, but I'm more upset about him making me look like a fool. Here I am, his girlfriend who's in love with him, and he's fucking another girl on the side." I pause to take a breath, trying to rein my anger in. "What I want is to get him back. I'm going to pretend like everything is fine between me and him. I want to pretend like I found a guy BFF and I want to bring him around Emmett. I want him to go with me and Emmett to the movies, or to amusement parks, or just come over to hang out. But while I'm pretending to still be all in love with Emmett, I want to be fucking my 'BFF' on the side, just like he was."

Edward looks deep in thought with his eyes scrunched up, and his hand tickling the stubble on his chin. In other words, he looks good enough to eat.

"But Edward", I say as I move closer to him. "I want that guy to be you." I bite my bottom lip, hoping he'll agree to be apart of my little game. I bet it will be so fun. I can just imagine it.

Did I already mention I'm not a nice girl? Oh I did... good. But I only ever get this mean when I'm pissed.

Emmett doesn't know what's about to hit him.

Edward stops scrunching his eyes, and looks down at me hungrily. Slowly, he reaches down and tugs my bottom lip away from my teeth. I hiss sharply as the blood rushes back to my lip, making it swell up.

"Is that really what you want, pretty girl?" He asks.

"Yes", I breathe. I have no shame right now. All I want is for him to take me, claim me, make me his for the time being. "Please take me", I whimper.

"Come with me", he growls, grabbing my hand. I nod again, squirming as my panties get even wetter. It's uncomfortable.

His eyes are so dark… burning with desire. A shiver of anticipation runs through me.

And then he's dragging me through the grinding bodies and towards the exit of the club.

_Fuck yes._

* * *

><p><strong>This is my second fic on the site, so if there's any problems with my writing still, my bad. First I want to say that I need a beta for this story, and my other one, so if you're interested PM me and let me know. <strong>

**Now that that's out of the way...**

**I am very excited about this story. The plot has been swimming around in my head for a while, and I finally just wrote it down. This is not pre-written, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, and I can't make any promises because we all know what happens when I do that.**

**And if you're Italian and noticed my little comments, I'm not trying to be disrespectful or anything. I'm Italian too, and was only joking. It's all in good fun because you know that Jersey Shore is coming on tonight. I hope you're all gonna be watching it, cause I sure as hell am! I love Pauly D... just sayin'.**

**So I'm done rambling now. I would really appreciate it if you review and let me know what you thought! :)**

**Have a good night!**


	2. Chapter 2: Small World

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters, locations, etc… Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight, Emmett would definitely be in the spotlight with Edward.**

**I just want to say thank you so much for all the positive reviews last chapter. And I have a beta!... Pearls-A-QT. Finally the search is over! But unfortunately my stupid computer wouldn't let me send this chapter the way I needed to, so it's not really beta'd. Hopefully it'll work next time.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I knew from the moment I saw her in that damn tight brown skirt that I wanted her. Apparently, so did my cock. He sprung to attention as soon as he saw her luscious ass all on display, all big and round, begging for my red handprint to mark it. I wanted to knock every motherfucker out in the bar for even _thinking_ about looking at her. Only one word came to mind when I saw how they stared at her with lust-filled eyes.

Mine.

I'm not usually the jealous type. I know the girls I keep around are hot, so if another guy wants to appreciate the view I don't really care. It's not like I date them or anything. We hook up or hang out together and that's the end of the story.

I'm not a womanizer or a manwhore, because if I were my mom would smack the tan out of my skin. She raised me better than to use women just to throw them to the side like rag dolls. And I've only been with six women. But I've never wanted any of them as much as I want Bella. And I've never felt possessive of them the way I do with Bella, and I just met her.

I know she's not of legal age yet, but I don't really give a shit. If it doesn't bother her that I'm nine years older than her, then it doesn't bother me. I'm not going to stress about it.

But I gotta say, my little Lovely is a hellcat. I feel sorry for anyone who crosses her. The plan she just told me about, it's devious and mean, and just plain evil. Yeah, the douchebag she calls her boyfriend screwed her over, but does he really deserve this? Her having me come around all the time, thinking I'm just a friend, only to find out later that I've been fucking his girl all along?

I must admit, my girl's attitude and forwardness turns me on. But I'll be damned if she thinks she's going to control how we do things.

Wait a minute, _my_ girl? Hmm… I like the sound of that.

I realize that I'm practically dragging the poor girl to my car, so I slow down until she's walking beside me. For it to be May in Texas, it's surprisingly cool tonight. It's refreshing to say the least. After living in Austin for eight years I've gotten used to the constant heat, but I always take advantage of a cool night.

Usually I find myself on my cliff, the one about three miles from my house. Jazz and I were stranded one day because his car had broke down when we found it. We wound up leaving the piece of shit by the road and walked all the way home. About halfway there, though, I had pushed Jazz, and his goofy ass had fallen in the grass and rolled down the little hill.

We realized we could take a short cut to get back home, so we continued walking through people's backyards. Then we stopped once we came across a clearing in the woods. No one lived in the house, and it had been vacated for years. So we decided why not? We walked until we found the cliff. When you're standing on it, you can look down on all the pretty flowers and shit in the meadow.

Honestly it is a bit girly, because what guy wants to be surrounded by tulips, but it was a nice place for us to clear our heads.

Jazz moved about a month ago. He got some job in L.A. being a high school History teacher. So now it's my cliff instead of our cliff.

I come to a stop by my car, but Bella lets go of my hand to keep on walking. She takes a few more steps before she sees that I've stopped. She looks at me, then the car, and back to me several times before her eyes get all big and wide with disbelief. _Damn, she's beautiful._

"Please tell me this is not your car", she says almost pleadingly as she eyes my black Mercedes-Benz SLR.

I chuckle a little to myself because she seems to be in awe. I clink the unlock button on my keys and Bella groans when she hears the beep. "Sorry, Lovely, but this is indeed mine", I tease.

She stands there a little while longer, staring at the car. I'm starting to worry that she's gone into shock. "Are you a drug dealer? Or do you do anything illegal? I mean seriously, you don't get this type of car with the salary of a kindergarten teacher."

I put my hand over my heart in mock hurt. "I'm appalled you would think that of me! I'm a doctor, thank you very much."

Then I motion with my hand for her to get in. She does, somewhat reluctantly, and I shake my head at this silly girl. I'd kill to know what's going on in that pretty little head of hers right now. She looks afraid of the car! She's definitely the most peculiar girl I've ever met.

I like it.

Before I slide in, I try to calm myself down. I'm still hard as a rock, and I want to go slow with Bella for right now. Yes, she literally begged me to fuck her, but…

Why am I not speeding off to my house to take her right now? Oh yeah, because I'm a good person. I look over at Bella and she's biting on that bottom lip of hers again. I had talked Spike down so that he was only semi-erect, but one look at her and he's standing at full attention again. You know what? I don't see a problem with doing what she told me to.

She's a big girl… she knows what she's getting herself into.

"Are you nervous?" I ask her. I glance over at her to see her sucking her bottom lip into her mouth once again, but she doesn't really look worried or nervous.

Then she looks over at me, her eyes so dark that I'm mesmerized. I have to remind myself to keep my eyes on the damn road. The silence thickens and lasts for so long that I almost think she isn't going to answer me.

"I'm not nervous, Edward… just excited", she whispers. I look over again and she's staring up at me from under her thick lashes, and _fuck_, she's gorgeous.

I clear my throat and turn up the radio, desperate for some type of distraction. I never loose my control to a woman. Never. I make it a point that they know I'm in charge, that I tell them what I want them to do. It's never the other way around. It seems like Bella is going to try to give me a run for my money.

All the other girls I've been with have just done what I told them to, no questions asked and no hesitations. I have a feeling Bella is going to try to challenge me on that. It should be fun.

I hear the click of Bella's seatbelt, and then she's leaning against me. She doesn't put too much pressure on my arm, but enough so that I know she's there. "I have to tell you something, Edward", she whispers in my ear.

I fight the urge to shiver. She should be the one shivering. Its kind of pissing me off that she still has the upper hand.

"I'm a virgin."

Holy shit on a fucking stick!

I've never been with a virgin before, but Jazz told me they're the best. The way he used to talk about… Alice, his little plaything, made me want a virgin myself.

Bella leans back over to her side of the car, and I notice the smirk she has on her pretty little face. I bet she won't be smirking when I break her hymen.

With a low growl, I pull into my winding drive and smile as I hear Bella gasp. "Oh my God, Edward. It's beautiful!"

_I know it is, baby girl._

She gets out of the car, mesmerized by the house… or mini mansion. She walks around, taking everything in. "It looks like one of those houses on the movies with the really rich people", she breathes. I think this girl is in love with my house.

As she's staring intently at one of my garden sculptures of a giant four-leaf clover resting on a stand with 'Cullen' engraved in it, I walk up behind her.

I touch my fingers gently to the back of her neck, causing her to jump out of her skin. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing out loud. "Fuck, you scared me!" She yells. I bite back my smile. "Anyway, my Irishman, are we going to stay out here all night or are you going to show me your million dollar mansion?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I retort.

She turns around to face me as she steps closer and wraps her arms around my neck. "But first I have to know… do you have a pool?" She says it in a tone so serious it's funny. She looks me dead in the eyes, impatience written clearly all over her face. She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and bites down on it, for the fourth time, grimacing as her teeth sink into her already tender flesh.

I study her features as I just stare at her. She has the biggest, cutest, chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen. I don't discriminate against girls with brown eyes, because the majority of women do have brown eyes. I've just always found brown eyes boring and dull. But Bella's… her eyes are so bright and doe-like. Then she has high cheekbones, a nose that's not too thin, and full lips. God, I want to fuck her.

"You gonna answer me Mr. Big Shot", she asks with a smile. I smirk down at her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"It's in the back", I respond. Then I lean down and brush my lips against hers. I don't get a chance to do anything else before Bella's fingers are wrapped in the hair at the nape of my neck and she pushes herself flush up against me. She licks my bottom lip and slowly pulls it into her mouth, and I hiss at the slight pain it causes. My dick twitches in my jeans. My hands roam down from her hips to her ass and I cup her cheeks in my hands, kneading the soft flesh. When she moans I take the opportunity to push my tongue into her mouth.

As soon as my tongue touches hers an electric current passes through us that makes both of us jerk back. It didn't hurt and it wasn't unpleasant, it was just unexpected. It actually felt good and it made my cock even harder.

I move forward, grab her roughly by the back of her head, and crash my lips to hers. She opens up to me and I groan as our tongues massage one another's, the surge of electricity growing stronger.

I lift one of her legs up so she can wrap it around my waist, and she gets the hint and lifts the other one too. I moan loudly into her mouth as I feel the heat of her center through her panties as her skirt bunches up around her waist.

I walk us up the front stairs, careful of my steps. I wouldn't want Bella to fall and crack her head open.

I try to desperately grab my keys out of my pocket without putting Bella down or removing my lips from hers. She sucks on my tongue, and I'm overwhelmed with the way she tastes, like honey and oranges, which sounds nasty but is surprisingly fucking delicious.

The door opens and I shout a thank you to James, my personal chef, as I roughly push Bella against the wall of the foyer. I'm only slightly aware that James is shuffling his feet behind us awkwardly as I continue to suck on Bella's tongue. Hell, he can watch if he wants to. He's not into girls, but I wouldn't be shocked if he suddenly reconsidered his 'I only lick dick, never clit' motto.

"Edward", Bella moans as I set her down on the little side table, knocking a picture of my house onto the floor.

I reach up to untie her sash and rip the front of her shirt open. I'm met with the sight of two beautiful cream-colored breasts pushed up by a lacy emerald green bra, her pink nipples hard and peaking up from the cups, begging to be seen and touched.

In the background, I hear James scamper off. Guess he didn't change his mind… his loss.

Bella re-wraps her legs around my waist and I scoop her up from the table, knocking a vase over this time. She grinds down onto my very hard erection and I moan. I carry her up the grand staircase, nearly falling flat on my face when I trip, and into my dark room.

I kiss down her neck and to her collarbone, feeling her heartbeat spike. I lay her down on the bed and am about to move over her when I hear a surprised scream. It wasn't from Bella.

"What the fuck?" I yell.

This time Bella does scream, and I hear a thud and then someone cusses loudly. It's obvious our intruder is a girl.

I'm not too concerned though because James wouldn't have let anyone I don't know into my house.

I make my way over to the light switch and flick it on, ready to cuss the hell out of whoever is in my fucking room. _There's a reason why there are three guest rooms, assholes. _I turn around to be met with the sight of Rosalie and Bella rolling all over the bed with each other's hair in both of their hands, and their legs tangled together. Bella's on top, and fuck me if it isn't the most erotic thing I've ever seen. Well it would be if it wasn't Rosalie underneath her. It's settled then, Bella is riding me tonight.

"What the hell are you guys doing? And why are you here, Rose?"

Rosalie stops pulling on Bella's hair, and after a minute Bella lets go too. She stands up and fixes her shirt, scowling while she looks at the torn fabric. She tries fruitlessly to pull it over her chest, and gets even angrier when she realizes it won't cover her up. "I hope you're happy. This was my favorite shirt", she grumbles.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" I ask again.

Bella finally looks up, and when she does she gasps. It was so quiet I barely heard it. Then she backs up until she's standing right next to me.

"I need a place to stay", Rosalie says with venom lacing her tone while she glares at my girl.

They stare at each other, and I watch their exchange curiously. Being a surgeon, I notice insignificant things that others overlook. I notice the way Bella stands in front of me with her body angled slightly to the side like she's shielding me from Rosalie's view. Someone might have thought they know each other, but I can tell they don't… well they don't know each other well. Besides the fact that Rose is glaring at Bella like she hates her, Bella has this knowing twinkle in her eyes.

I sigh as I run my hand over my face. I'm rock hard, and all I want to do is bury myself in Bella's virgin pussy until she screams my name. Blunt, right? Sue me. I've never liked Rosalie, and her ruining me getting some ass for the first time in months really isn't making me like her anymore.

"Look, Rosalie, I'm your cousin, not your brother. If you need to stay here for tonight, fine. You can stay in one of the guest rooms. But you can't live here with me. I don't like you, and I know the feeling is more than mutual, so in the morning call Paul and see if he can pick you up."

Bella stares incredulously at me for a moment. "She's your cousin?" She asks in disbelief.

I quirk my eyebrow at her. "Yes." Bella watches Rosalie, sizing her up, and I'm guessing she thought Rose was an ex-girlfriend or something. I turn my attention from Bella to Rose. "You two know each other, yes?"

She shakes her head, unfazed by my comment. "Edward, please. I need to live here for a couple months, just until I can get my own place. My boyfriend kicked me out today because his little sister is having financial problems and has to live with him now. I've never met her, and he's never mentioned having a sister before, but he said their parents moved and she had her own apartment, but that she just got evicted. She's still in high school so she has no other choice but to live with him. Please, Edward", Rose begs.

"No", I answer simply.

Rose huffs and throws her fake blonde hair over her shoulder. Bella and I watch wordlessly as she gets out of my bed and stomps her way over to the door… which we're standing in front of. "You make me sick, Edward. I'm the only person who puts up with your shit and this is how you treat me. I'm staying in the guest room until next weekend whether you like it or not." And with that she pushes past us both and exists the room.

It's silent for a minute or so before Bella starts making her way around the room, running her fingers gently over my trophies. I watch her quizzically as she takes off her shoes and places them neatly at the foot of my bed. She's calm on the outside, but I can tell she's dying to hit something. I see it in the way she touches everything so softly, delicately, as if it might break, and the way she moves slowly but surely.

She reminds me of Esme. With Carlisle being a multi-millionaire, they're always invited to the biggest dinner parties and such. A lot of women that attend those sorts of events despise Esme, and they make it a point to let her know in every way they can, but no matter what they say or do Esme always remains cool and collected when all she wants to do is punch one of those prissy bitches in their faces. Her words, not mine. And even though I've been upset with my mom for years because she forced me to go to medical school when all I wanted was to lie on the couch and smoke weed, I know it was for the best. Esme has always known what's right for me, even when I haven't.

"I guess you want to know more about Rosalie, don't you?" I ask Bella. She sits on the black leather love seat and crosses her legs as she rests her head in her hand.

"Please, Edward, do tell", she says in a teasing tone.

I roll my eyes at her and walk across the gold carpet to where she's standing. When she looks up at me with her big brown eyes, I feel a tugging sensation in my chest. I ignore it and lean down so I can look her in the eyes.

"I suppose we _can_ talk about Rosalie", I muse as I bring my hands up to slip under her ruined shirt. She shudders at the contact as I bring it over her head. I throw it aside somewhere and stare hungrily at her lace-covered breasts. They're big, but not overtly huge. They're perfect. "Or we can do something else", I whisper hungrily.

I push her back on the couch and hover over her. I reach behind her and unclasp her bra, letting it fall onto her lap. I'm just about to cup one of her beautiful mounds in my hand when someone pounds on my door.

"What?" I snap angrily.

"Edward, can I talk to you for just a minute? I need to stay here longer than next weekend. I called all my other friends and they already told me I can't stay with them", Rosalie yells through the door.

I sigh as I stand up and walk over to my dresser so I can find something for Bella to put on. I hand her one of my college tee shirts and a pair of shorts that are both way to big for her, and once she has them on I open the door reluctantly.

Rosalie's face is red and blotchy from her tears, and she has snot all over the front of her shirt. Rose and I have never been close, despite only being three years apart in age, but she is my cousin. As much as I hate her, I'm sort of obligated to love her too. And I do love her. She's just a prissy bitch sometimes because she thinks she doesn't have to work for anything just because we have money. It doesn't grow on trees, and if I had sat back and depended solely on my father's wealth to lead me through life, I'd be sitting on a corner somewhere begging for change. The sooner Rosalie realizes that she can't just breeze through life, the better.

So I pull her into a hug, albeit a little reluctantly, and let her cry into my shoulder for a few minutes. When she pulls back her eyes are red and swollen, and she looks nothing like the Blonde Bombshell she usually is, but I smile nonetheless. "Sorry, Rose. You can stay here for as long as you need, just made sure you don't get in my way", I say seriously.

She nods. "Thanks, Edward."

I should feel a little embarrassed, considering the fact that I have a very sexy girl I was about to fuck standing behind me as I have a rare heart-to-heart moment with my cousin that I don't really like, but I honestly don't feel embarrassed about it. I'm Edward Cullen, and though I'm not an arrogant prick who thinks he's incapable of showing real emotions, I wouldn't make the money I do if I wasn't a strong-willed man.

"I know you didn't plan on it tonight, especially since you have a pretty girl here, but would you come downstairs and… I don't know… watch a movie with me? Just one?"

I look behind me to see Bella roll her eyes a little, but her shoulders slump in defeat. Looks like we're having family night. I nod at Rose, and she scampers off in a very un-Rose-like manner to give us a few minutes alone.

Once she's gone, I turn back to Bella who has her arms crossed over her chest. Yeah, she's pissed. "Bella I'm sorry", I say as I move closer to her. I wrap my arms around her and after a minute she relaxes into my embrace. "I swear stuff like this doesn't happen with the two of us often, so if it does it's serious. I can always tell her no if you want", I offer.

She shakes her head and snuggles closer into my chest. I can't help but notice how natural she feels in my arms, like we've been doing this for years. "It's all right, Edward… maybe later okay? It's not too late yet, and how long can a movie be?" She doesn't sound convincing at all, but she looks up at me with a genuine smile so I figure it's okay.

"I'd like that." I press my lips to hers chastely so I won't get carried away, and then we're walking down the grand staircase and shaking our heads at Rose whose screaming she found the perfect movie.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. It's not like it is in the movies where it's refreshing and welcoming… in reality it's annoying as fuck. I sigh as I blink my eyes open.<p>

One glance at the alarm clock and I know it's nine in the morning, way too late for birds to be chirping.

I look around for Bella to find her sitting on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her. The first thing I notice is her hair. It looks like a haystack, and honestly it isn't a pretty sight, but because it's my Bella's hair I still think she looks gorgeous. Of course her being in a pair of my basketball shorts and one of my tee shirts helps.

She isn't aware that I'm up yet, and it's clear she's on the phone by the way her shoulder is propped up. And because I'm a nosey bastard, I turn so I'm on my back, put my hands under my head, and listen.

"I was just tired. I told you I had that major exam, and I really wanted to go straight to sleep", she says, not even bothering to keep the annoyance out of her tone. She stays quiet for a while to let the person on the other end respond, and then she sighs heavily. I think she may have even rolled her eyes, but from this angle I can't really see her face to be sure. "I stayed at Lauren's house… I don't care what Jacob told you, you should believe me over him… no, Lauren and I are going on a shopping spree today so I can't come over… I work all the time, I have money saved up." The conversation continues on in the same manner for a few more minutes, until finally Bella cuts it short. "Look Emmett, I have to go. Lauren's mom made French toast for breakfast. Yeah I'll call you later… love you too."

She slams the phone onto the ground and massages her temples gently, grumbling to herself.

"Good morning." I say with a hint of amusement in my voice.

She jumps slightly but smiles once she looks over at me. "Hey. Sorry if I woke you, but Emmett interrogating me was getting on my last nerve."

I just shake my head at her. "Not that I'm kicking you out or anything, but after we eat breakfast do you want me to take you back to your truck? I wanna take you somewhere, but I'm sure you want to shower and change first."

"That sounds good." She responds with another smile.

I leave her in the room while I take a shower. I've never let a woman stay in my bedroom with me during the night. Not even my girlfriends. I don't trust many people. I have a lot of valuable items in my room, and I'm not so naïve as to think a woman won't be quick to take something and bolt. I have a feeling Bella would never do something like that, but I finish showering in five minutes nonetheless.

I change into a pair of jeans and a plain green t shirt before making my way back into the room. Bella's still sitting on the couch, in the same position she was in when I went into the bathroom, fiddling with her phone. I shake my head at her before motioning for her to come with me.

Breakfast was… interesting. My personal chef, Tia, made us French toast with fresh strawberries and powder sugar, which made Bella smile. Apparently French toast is her favorite. I wish I could make it for her, to be the one to put that smile on her face, but I can't cook for shit. Even when I follow all the directions, and put all the right amounts of ingredients into the food, it still turns out nasty. I gave up trying a long time ago.

Rosalie joined us, and after she spent ten minutes crying because she thinks her boyfriend is a liar and a cheater, Bella spent five minutes comforting her. It was a complete 180 from last night, but I just shrugged it off. Bella eventually forced me to tell her that I want to take her rock climbing around two in the afternoon, and she invited Rose to come with us.

I can't say I'm pissed that she asked Rose to come, because the girl looked like her cat died when I said I was going out and wouldn't be back for a while, but this is all so strange to me. Rose and I never spend time together. I don't know whether I like the sudden change or not.

Then we all climbed into my car and were on our way to the bar where B left her truck when Rose got a nosebleed out of the middle of nowhere. I didn't have any tissues in the car, so I had no choice but to take off my shirt so Rose could stop the blood gushing out of her nose, which was making Bella nauseous. We spent the last ten minutes of the drive listening to the radio quietly with B staring at my chest, which didn't bother me in the least, while she simultaneously tried not to gag too much because the smell of blood was making her physically sick. And of course B gagging was getting on Rosalie's nerves. To make a long story short, the ride was definitely awkward and weird, and not a good time.

After that everything went smoothly. We followed B to her house and stayed in the living room while she showered and got dressed. We stayed a little while longer, just lounging around and watching TV before we decided to go out for lunch.

Lunch went way better than breakfast. We told crazy stories and laughed with each other. It was fun, and it's safe to say that the three of us get along very well. I don't know why I spend my free time with people so much older than me that don't know how to have fun, because Bella and Rosalie were a blast. The old saying 'age ain't nothin' but a number' is true, because both Bella and Rosalie are extremely intelligent.

And that brings us to right now. We're leaving the little café and finally heading to my favorite indoor rock-climbing place. Some people say I act too young for my age, because really, what twenty-six year old man do you know still goes rock-climbing. That's partly why I associate with people older than me. All anybody ever wants from me is to be the serious Dr. Cullen, just like Carlisle is. People look at me like I'm crazy when I joke, and they turn their heads up at me when I say something 'immature'.

I love the money I get from being one of the best surgeons in the area, but sometimes I wish I could've chosen a different career. Maybe be a high school teacher or something. Esme would've never allowed that, though.

"Uh, Edward", Bella says, pulling me out of my reverie.

I glance over to her, seeing her eyes narrowed slightly. She decided to ride with me and let Rosalie drive her beast of a truck. I almost have a mind to buy her a new car, nothing too expensive but definitely better than what she has. I can more than afford it. I just think it's moving a little too fast, considering I only met her last night. Yeah, that's a big no no.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

She points to her truck, where the driver's side door is wide open and a big burly guy with curly hair is leaning into it. "That's Emmett." She doesn't sound particularly nervous, or scared, just questioning and unsure.

I purse my lips in thought for a minute. "Do you want me to meet him now, or no?"

I see the big guy, Emmett, lean back and laugh loudly at whatever Rosalie said. "Rosalie's the girl you caught him cheating with, isn't she?" I'm not stupid, and guessing from B's reaction last night I'd say I'm right.

"Yeah that's her. She doesn't know anything about me being Emmett's girlfriend though, which is why I decided I'd be nice to her. It may work to my advantage later on", she replies. I shake my head at her. There's no telling what she's thinking about doing now. "And yes, I want you to meet Dickmett now."

I get out of the car without another word, excitement bubbling up inside me. This would have been so much better if Bella and I would've fucked already, but we can wait.

We walk side by side up to her rusty truck, and Emmett doesn't even see or hear us approaching him. Bella leans in closer to me to whisper a quick 'show time' before she plasters a fake smile on her face.

"Emmett!" She squeals as she runs up to him. He jerks his head around and looks at her in alarm as she launches herself into his arms. Kissing his cheek, she pulls back with that same fake smile and laughs a little. "What are you doing here?"

He looks from her to Rosalie a couple of times before he swallows audibly. "I was just coming to get some lunch. Where's Lauren", he asks in an obvious attempt to steer the conversation off him. I walk slowly up to Bella's side, sizing Emmett up as I do. He has blue eyes and dimples, and I guess overall he's a good-looking guy. Yes, he's bigger than me physically. He's like a goddamn bear. He looks like he's been taking steroids since he was in eighth grade, and I don't see how any woman can find that attractive. I'm not a lanky guy myself, but I have muscles that women can appreciate, not be scared of.

"Oh, Lauren ditched me for Tyler earlier, and that's when I ran into Rose and Edward. I think you know Rose, but this is Edward, her cousin. Edward, this is Emmett", Bella says in a tone that doesn't outright sound fake, but is too perky to be real. Emmett seems oblivious though.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett", I say as I extend my hand. He takes it as he eyes me warily.

"Yeah, you too. And how do you know Bells?"

Before I can say anything, Bella already answers him. "Em, Edward's my best friend! I told you how I met him a few months ago at the library." When Emmett gives her a doubtful gaze, she huffs in annoyance. Man, she's a damn good actress. I wonder if that's what she wants to pursue once she finishes high school. "It was that night you came over and slept on the couch with Jacob yelling in your ear all night. Do you even listen to me when I talk to you?" She asks when he still looks like he has no idea what she's talking about, which he shouldn't considering it's all lies.

But he smiles a goofy smile and slaps her on the shoulder. "Of course I remember Bells!"

"Well anyway, we were just about to leave so…", I say as I trail off at the end. What I really want is to roll my eyes at him.

Just then Rosalie pops her head out of the truck with a more than confused look on her face. "Wait, you two know each other", she asks as she gestures between Emmett and B.

"Of course", I chip in, having no doubt that he'll cut me off. "Emmett is Bella's boy-"

"Friends brother! I'm Bella's boyfriend's brother, Rose", he shouts as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Well I'll let you guys get going. Bye." And with that he turns and half walks\ half skips to his truck. But before he can leave, I smack Bella's ass. Hard. And yeah, I know the fucker saw it. Not two seconds later he's gone.

Rose stares at us curiously but we both just shrug. We walk back to my car, side by side. "Let the games begin, baby", I say as we slide into the car. Finally we're going rock climbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this took like forever to get out, but one week is like three weeks to me, honestly. Time just flies so fast for me right now because I'm working double shifts at both my jobs so I can afford tuition for school...again. Hopefully it's not too late. I can't wait till I'm done with this college shit. But anyway, sorry for the delay, but I wouldn't be surprised when it happens again. <strong>

**Please don't hate me!**

**Oh, and even though I suck ass at updating, would you pretty pretty please review? Lol, see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters, locations, etc... Stephenie Meyer does. If I owned Twilight, Emmett would definitely be in the spotlight with Edward.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"I've never been rock climbing before", I mutter quietly. I've never been a daredevil, and I've never really been obsessed with doing things that are a hazard to my health. I'd say this is the most extreme thing I've ever done… considering I'm deathly afraid of heights.

I probably should have thought this out before I so readily agreed to do this. What the fuck did I think he meant when he said rock climbing? I know what it is, I know you have to climb maybe forty something feet in the air before you ring a little bell. But somehow it didn't really hit me that we were _rock climbing_ until the guy was putting me in a harness as I stood in front of the huge grey wall with colorful fake rocks and stones all a few feet up from each other. Then it _really_ hit me when he said I was ready to go. Which was about ten minutes ago. And I'm still standing here, not even attempting to make a move.

This has got to be the worst 'date' Edward has ever been on. Am I embarrassed that I'm scared to climb a goddamn wall? Yes. Is it even more embarrassing that Edward is trying not to laugh openly at me, but isn't succeeding in the least? Hell yes. And what's even more disheartening than Edward laughing at my phobia of heights is that I had the chance to get out of this when Rose did, but instead I laughed at her and told Edward that I wasn't as much of a quitter as she is. Is it possible to die of mortification? I'm about to find out.

"Aww come on Bella, it's not as scary as it looks", Edward tells me, not even trying to mask the huge grin on his face. Even though he's standing as close to me as he can without us bumping into each other as we climb, I still want him closer. Can't they get me out of this damn harness? It's hurting my vagina. Where did that guy go?

Oh God, I'm about to start hyperventilating.

Edward notices this of course. I mean how can he not with me waving my hands in front of my face trying desperately to get some much-needed air? But instead of him asking me if I'm okay, he seriously bursts out laughing so hard his eyes get red and a fat tear leaks out the corner of his eye. Asswipe.

"I'm happy you find me so amusing, Edward", I huff. I'll show him I can do this. Just watch. "So if you're done laughing, I think I'd like to start now."

He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and breathes out a huge breath. Ugh, he's so dramatic. "Are you sure? I don't want you to have a heart attack halfway up", he chuckles. Instead of answering him vocally, I just turn my head away from him, making my ponytail swish slightly. "Fine, you win. Let's go", he says. He walks up to the big ass wall and puts one of his hands on the fake purple rock right in front of his face, and his foot on the red one that's right by his foot. "You coming, B?" He turns so I can see the smirk he's sporting. If the harness wasn't cutting all circulation to my punani off, I would definitely be wet just from that smirk alone.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Edward. Let's just get this over with", I respond as I position myself the exact same way he did. Well here goes nothing.

"I'm not talking to you anymore", I yell as I fold my arms over my chest. I hear him running to catch up to me, but I keep on going. That was not fun at all. Not to mention that my vagina is seriously throbbing from all the blood rushing back into it after being in that harness for almost three hours. And it's not the good kind of throbbing. It's a 'this really fucking hurts' throbbing. I don't know how Edward did it. Maybe he taped his shit down or something when he went to the bathroom before he let the guy put on his harness.

Stupid ass harness guy.

I swear I'm never doing this ever again, not even for Edward.

Rosalie disappeared about an hour ago. She put the keys to my truck in my purse, and then she left. I can't say I'm upset that she's gone. She's probably with Emmett, but I'm not upset about that either. It's more than obvious that the girl doesn't know Em is my boyfriend. I'm not going to tell her, and I know for sure Emmett isn't going to say anything either. Yeah, she'll probably be hurt when the truth eventually does come out, but that's not my problem.

"Bella I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know you were going to get stuck up there?" Edward asks as he finally catches up to me. As soon as they got me out of the thing, I was gone. It took him a few seconds before he realized I was already at the exit. "It wasn't that bad, B."

"Easy for you to say", I snap as I turn on him. "You got to get down and out of the harness. I didn't!"

I stomp my way to my truck and throw my door open. She didn't lock it. I don't care.

I'm not really mad at Edward. I'm just mad at the situation. The reason why I got stuck is because the damn harness was too tight. I knew it was, but when I told the guy that he said it was fine. It was _not_ fine.

"B, you _had_ to wear the harness", Edward tells me.

"Just don't even talk about it anymore! I don't want to hear or even think the word harness for the rest of the day!" I shout. It's safe to say that I am seriously afraid of heights. I don't think he'll be taking me anywhere that has to do with heights ever again. And if he does I'll smack him.

I know I'm acting like a complete prissy bitch, and I'm more than likely turning him off, but I can't help it. I was seriously petrified while I was stuck however many feet in the air, and he was laughing at me the whole time. I'm not saying I'm gonna cry, but damn, don't I get any sympathy? I feel like pouting. Hmmm…this is strange, I don't remember ever dying my hair blonde.

I can't believe rock climbing has made me stoop as low as acting like a fake blonde… in front of Edward.

Fuck my life.

"Baby I'm sorry. You're not really mad at me, are you?" I humph a little, but shake my head no anyway. He smiles brightly, and I notice a dimple pop out in his left cheek I didn't see last night. It makes him even sexier, if that's possible.

"You're lucky, Edward. If you were anyone else, I would've told you to go fuck your mom." I say, only half joking.

He lifts a brown eyebrow up at me. "You're quite the Drama Queen, yes?" He asks. I just shrug and smile back at him. He leans in, bracing his hands on the rusty sides of the truck. I watch him, trying desperately not to swig my legs back and forth, since I'm sitting sideways, like a little schoolgirl. I bite my lip as he leans in closer, and then I say fuck it and brush my lips against his.

I almost pull back because that same electric current from last night is back. Edward doesn't allow it though, because his hand is now in my hair, pressing my lips to his. He licks my bottom lip and I moan quietly as I open my mouth to him. His tongue glides over mine, exploring, but not rushed. His kiss is sweet, soft, slow, and oh so very good I can't even move. He doesn't seem to mind my lack of participation. I guess my low moans are making up for it, anyway. Am I a slut because I want to see his goods right now?

All too soon he pulls back. "Lovely?"

"Yeah?" I answer.

"If I don't leave now I'll be late for my shift at work", he whispers. He almost looks scared to say it.

What does he think I was gonna do, be mad because he has to go to work? I guess my little mental breakdown two minutes ago would have gave him that impression. I wasn't expecting him to spend the entire day with me, what with him being Mr. Big Shot Doctor and all. Did I even ask him what type of doctor he is?

"It's fine. And um… what type of doctor are you? I'm still leaning more towards drug dealer or leader of the Irish Mafia or something alone those lines. Your house is like… amazing", I finish lamely. I haven't even seen all of it, but I know its way more than just a million. Maybe ten million is what he paid for it.

"Bella!" He exclaims. "I'm a surgeon. I swear I don't do anything against the law." He looks at his watch again and cusses. "I really do have to go, though." He reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a silver sharpie, popping the cap off and asking for my number. I give it to him while trying not to laugh, because seriously, who keeps sharpies in their back pocket? He is so weird.

I like it.

Edward pecks me on the lips one last time before murmuring something about calling me later. I watch as he gets in his car, waves, and then drives off.

And that's when I remember I have nothing else to do for the rest of the day. And it's only five-thirty.

When Edward dropped me off at my house earlier, I was lucky Jacob wasn't there. I'm guessing he was either at work, at one of his whore's houses, or somewhere getting high. I didn't really care. I was just happy he was gone. But when I pull up in the driveway more than a hour after Edward left for work, the first thing I see is Jacob's car.

As if my day couldn't get any worse.

I just hope he's not drunk.

I grab my Ipod out of the glove compartment and put my earphones in. Jacob probably is going to drill me about being gone last night, like he's dad or something, and I'm not in the mood to hear it. On top of being pissed about the rock climbing incident, I'm still mad about not having sex with Edward. I did not want to be a virgin when I came home.

I open the front door, which is unlocked. I guess we just hate to lock shit in this family, and trudge into the house. Jacob is on the couch with a beer in his hand watching TV, but when he hears me shut the door, his attention is suddenly on me.

I can see his lips moving, and it's easy to guess he's yelling by the way he's throwing his arms around, but I can't hear him. He's mad yeah, but I don't care. I don't think I'm going to be able to live with him another year. Maybe if I get an actual job besides babysitting bratty kids, I'll have enough money to be able to get my own place.

I love kids, I really do, but Ben and Tia are the most spoiled kids in the world. She punched me in the face the last time I was watching them.

I stay quiet while Jacob continues to yell, but I get bored after a few minutes so I motion to the Ipod in my hand as an explanation as to why I'm not saying anything back, and then I walk down the hall to my room.

My mood sours even more when I see Emmett lying on my bed. Can't I catch a break? I don't say anything to him as I grab some clothes from my dresser and walk into my closet. I change into a pair of white shorts and a pink tank top. I step on a pair of my heels at least five times, get caught up in my jackets, and stub my toe on something. Changing in a pitch-black closet isn't the brightest idea I've ever had, but I refuse to let Emmett see me anymore. I was going to give him my virginity and he tells someone he's my boyfriend's brother. Fucking prick.

How come I've never noticed he's a jerk before?

I feel like drinking alchohol… so that's exactly what I do. I go into the kitchen, ignoring Jacob, and reach into the cabinet closest to the sink. Jake has just about every type of liquor in here. I reach for the brandy, get a couple ice cubes, and pour some coke into a glass. I think brandy is nasty, but it's cheap and I get a little buzzed if I drink enough of it, so whatever.

I stand outside my bedroom door for five minutes. Em is still sprawled out on my bed like nothing happened, smiling lazily at me. Yesterday I would have laughed and climbed on top of him. Now I want to punch him in the face.

Am I offended he told Rosalie he's my boyfriend's brother? Yes. I was expecting him to lie and deny that he was my boyfriend, but I wasn't prepared for him to cut Edward off and rush to reassure Rose that we're not together. All his stupid college friends used to say I was his little sister or cousin, and he never once corrected them. I always had to speak up and say I was his girlfriend. Obviously he likes Rosalie more than he likes me.

It hurts, considering I've been in love with him since I was ten. But whatever. Edward's hotter than him anyway, and he's rich. Em can lick a hairy asshole for all I care.

"What are you doing here, Emmett?" I ask, trying to stay calm.

"I called Lauren… she said you weren't at her house last night", he says. He sounds pissed. And him being pissed makes me pissed. How dare he check up on me? I'm not the one running around fucking fake blondes, he is.

"She's right. I wasn't at her house. Where I was is none of your business", I snap. "Apparently we're not together anymore. You're my boyfriend's brother, remember?" He opens his mouth to say something, but I stop him when I hold up my hand. I take a sip of my bitter drink and smile after I swallow it down. "I understand. You didn't want the pretty blonde to know you were dating a junior. You're ashamed of me. It's okay, really. I get it." I shrug nonchalantly, looking around for my phone. _Did I leave it in my jeans?_

"Bella, it's not like that."

I'm not in the mood to fight with him. All I want is to pass out of my bed and sleep until Edward calls me.

_Where the hell did I put that phone?_

"Bella please talk to me. I… I don't why I said that. I'll tell her the truth as soon as I see her, I swear." I take another sip of my drink, ignoring him, looking around my room for my missing cell phone. "Don't be like that, Bell. You know I didn't mean it", he says. He sounds desperate. I bet he's thinking about Rosalie's huge fake boobs.

Maybe I should get fake boobs. You can take loans out for shit like that, right?

"Get out, Emmett. I want to sleep."

"You can sleep with me", he replies. Is he dumb? I know he doesn't mean have sex, but I don't want to lay anywhere near him.

"I swear to you that you will _never_ be sleeping with me, ever. I don't know where you've been sticking your junk, and I don't want to get any diseases or anything."

His eyes shoot up to mine, his deep blue eyes that used to make me melt darkening by the second. If I thought he was mad before, I was sorely mistaken. He hops off the bed like a madman, looking madder than a motherfucker, ready to knock me out. I'm scared for all of two seconds. Em may be a liar and a cheater and a douche, but he would never put his hands on a woman. Seeing his dad beat his mom really screwed him up in the head. No matter what, I know he would never stoop that low.

He never wants to be like his father.

That doesn't mean he still isn't mad, though. His nostrils are flaring (which I laugh silently at), his hands are balled into fists, and his chest is poking out. If I were a dude, I'd be sleeping on the floor by now.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He asks in a strained voice.

I know I probably shouldn't test him because he already looks like he's on the brink of insanity, but I can't help it. Why is he so mad? He knows he's been fucking around, and I don't remember seeing a condom on his pipe while Rosalie was bouncing on top of it. I can tell by her tits that she's a slut. I may be confused about me being a slut or whatever, but I know she's been one for years. You don't get fake Double D's if you're not a slut… end of discussion.

So when the words are out of my mouth, I can't find it in me to regret them. "I'm saying that you were acting pretty fucking suspicious earlier. You fucked Rose didn't you? She's a slut, Emmett, and sluts have infested pussies."

I take all of that shit from yesterday back. I'm not a slut. I'm downgrading myself to a freak, because I'm still a virgin after all. I can't be a slutty virgin, that's just stupid. I would never let my punani get infested. Maybe I should ask Tanya what the correct definition of a slut is. She's a bartender, she has to know.

Emmett's looking at me like I've grown a thired head. It's probably because I said pussy out loud for the first time. I wonder if cussing and saying dirty words is a turn off for Edward, cause if it is I'm gonna have to work on that.

At least I don't smoke.

He clears his throat and shifts his weight from foot to foot. I laugh because it's funny to see someone as big as him shuffling nervously. Then I take a huge swig from my glass. It's bitter and makes me cough, but I keep drinking all the same.

I finish off my glass while Emmett and I just stare at each other in an awkward silence. I know he's probably thinking I've been possessed by the devil. I never talk to Em so..viciously. When I do accuse him of cheating, I'm usually a sobbing mess. I'm a girl who isn't afraid to say what's on my mind, but when it comes to Em, I've always had a weak spot.

Okay, I fucking admit it. Em broke my heart, okay? Now stop bugging me about it.

It's been nagging at the back of my mind all day. He's never looked like he did with Rosalie when I touch him. But then again, a hand job must be nothing compared to a girl bouncing up and down on your lap.

I refuse to get all depressed and sit and watch sappy romance movies while I eat a gallon of chocolate ice cream, though. I have a plan, a plan that I'm fucking up badly right now, but a plan nonetheless. I'll hurt him one way or another. Maybe he doesn't love me like he says, so he won't be so upset when he finds out I was messing with Edward, but it'll definitely piss him off and hurt his ego.

"Alright, Bella, I admit it. I had sex with Rosalie yesterday night. I was waiting for you to come over, and she just showed up at the door and started kissing me, and before I knew it she was sucking my cock and I was so hard and… then she was on top of me. I didn't mean for it to happen, and it was only that once, but I feel like a complete dick, Bells." My jaw hits the floor as he drops down to his knees in front of me, eyes shining with tears. He looks so heartbroken and sad that for a second I almost feel bad for him. He wraps his arms around the back of my legs, almost making me fall over. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Please forgive me." And now he's full on crying. He's sniffling, and his tears are cold on my leg.

I don't know what to think, let alone say. I never thought in a million years Em would fess up. Maybe he does love me as much as he says. Too late now.

But for appearances, I whisper that I forgive him and that I love him as I stroke his hair back from his forehead. I do my best to look defeated, but for the life of me I can't get a tear to fall. I settle by asking him in a thick voice why he would do this to us. He answers with more crying and swearing that it was a mistake and that he loves me.

I don't particularly like to do the whole mushy feelings thing, so this is kind of making me uncomfortable. The first time I told Em I loved him was at the movie theatre. It wasn't some life changing, overtly romantic moment, he said he loved me, I said yeah me too, and that was that. I don't _do_ feelings. I feel like screaming someone get him the fuck off me.

We stay in that position in the middle of my bedroom for a long time. After a while I tell Em that my legs are falling asleep. He's still crying, and I'm just starting to get annoyed. I don't know why he's crying, I'm the one who was cheated on. He lies down in my bed, and I reluctantly get in with him. I let him spoon me and whisper in my ear that we'll get through this together. And then finally, he falls asleep.

I wait a couple minutes to make sure he's out for the rest of the night, then carefully remove his heavy arm from around my waist. I tip-toe out of my room and down the hall to Jacob's, peeking my head through his door to see him lying on his stomach, knocked out. I don't even question why he's sleep so early. I do a happy dance for a minute before I walk into the kitchen to get another glass of brandy and coke. I find my phone, too. It was on the counter.

I'm all settled on the couch, feet up, remote control in my hand and everything, when my phone rings. The sudden loudness in the dark and silent house startles me, and I wind up spilling half my drink on the couch. When I set the half empty glass down, I reach for my phone.

"Hello?" I answer a bit breathlessly.

"Hey, B. Sorry I didn't call earlier, but I had two surgeries and I didn't have the time", he explains. "I just barely got back to my office."

I smile into the darkness. "It's okay, Edward."

I hear a loud clang in the background, and then his muted cuss. "You still there?"

I smile again. "Yeah, but uh, what are you doing? You're making a lot of noise." My smile disappears immediately. A part of me, that tiny part that's insane with jealousy, thinks that maybe he has a girl in his office, on his desk with her legs spread and him standing in between them. And not any girl, a girl with fake blonde hair.

I flick through the channels angrily, getting more irritated when I hear more bangs and more of his muted cusses.

_He didn't call me while he was getting ready to fuck her, did he?_

Oh God, I'm soooo turning into the crazy stalker girlfriend.

EPOV

"Goddamit, shit!"

I scramble to pick up all the shit I knocked off my desk. I don't know why I decided to hop on my desk like I was sixteen and only a hundred pounds. The moment my ass hit the wood pain immediately shot through me. I tried to get up, but I only managed to slam everything to the ground. Pictures, awards, and papers are littered all over the floor, and everywhere I turn I'm knocking something over again.

Who knew I was a closet klutz?

By the time I pick everything up and sit down in my chair, I'm almost afraid she hung up. "Hello?" I ask.

I hear a frustrated sigh on the other end, and I can't help but wonder what she's doing. What she's wearing. "Yes, Edward, I'm still here", she says.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Sorry about all that. Everything on my desk just sort of clattered to the ground." She doesn't say anything for a minute, and then I hear a low moan. It was so faint I barely heard it. And then there's another one. And a groan, followed by a high pitched scream. I know it isn't Bella, so… is it the TV? Oh my God, is my girl watching porn? Why do I find that so hot? "Bella, what are you watching?"

"Oh um nothing. I was channel surfing, and you know how HBO is after dark", she laughs nervously.

"It's okay if you were. I didn't mean to interrupt. Don't turn it off because of me." I'm messing with her, of course. But it would be so fucking hot if she were to continue watching porn while she's on the phone with me.

"Edward", she gasps. "I was not! I told you I was channel surfing!"

"Defensive, are we?"

"Shut up, Edward." I can tell by her tone that she's scowling. I can't help the laugh that escapes.

"I was joking, babe. But I was calling because my shift is over in another three hours. I don't know when I'll have another chance to call you, so… if you want I can come get you and we can go somewhere."

It's silent for a little while, but its not awkward or strained or anything. "Okay, but you have to tell me where we're going first. After your last stunt I'm not taking any chances with you."

I smile so wide it hurts my cheeks. "I _told_ you we were going rock climbing, Bella. It's your fault why you didn't have a good time", I laugh.

"I'm not even gonna respond to that", she replies.

There's a knock on my door, and when I put a hand over my cell I call out for whoever it is to come in. "Sorry to bother you on your break, Dr. Cullen, but the Chief needs to see you. He said it's important."

I roll my eyes at the thought of seeing Marcus, and at Angela. The girl looks like she's scared to say anything to me. "Is that all, Angela?" She nods, her hand shaking on the doorknob. "Alright." She's out the door and down the hall before I can even say have a nice night.

Shaking my head at Angela's departure, I tell Bella I'll pick her up around one and I'll fill her in on where we're going then. She doesn't sound too happy about that, but I manage to sweet-talk my way into getting her to agree.

I take a deep breath as I stand outside Marcus's door. He and I have always disliked each other. He thinks my dad blackmailed him into giving me a job when I didn't qualify for it, and I think he's a prick who knows damn well I worked good and hard for this job. If I weren't qualified, he wouldn't have been able to hire me whether Carlisle wanted him to or not. His real problem is that he's jealous all the nurses come chasing after me and he can't get any young pussy. He'd have a heart attack if he knew about Bella.

I knock twice and wait for his quiet reply. "Come in, Edward."

I shut the door quietly and sit down in front of him. I'm barely able to contain my grimace as I take in his dark long hair that's so stringy I can't even guess the last time he washed it. He has purple bags under his eyes, and he's paler than I've ever seen him. His whole face looks like it's sagging, and he looks so depressed I almost feel bad for him. I have no idea what it feels like going without sex for fifteen years after having sex, but I imagine it's not a pleasant feeling.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?" I ask.

He clears his throat roughly, looking down at his folded hands. "Yes. What I wish to discuss with you isn't exactly work related, per se", he responds.

I internally roll my eyes. I hate how I have to sound so…uppity when I'm at work. I like chilling at home in my sweat pants with my feet up on my coffee table, talking to Jasper about nothing at all. With me talking proper all the time, I wind up doing it when I _am_ at home chilling on my couch. It's like my work and home lives are merging together, and I don't like it at all.

I nod at him. "Go on."

He clears his throat again, his hands clasped together so tightly his knuckles are ghostly white, straining against his skin.

Marcus looks like the damn living dead. I wonder if he's sick…

"I've noticed that you don't encourage any of the nurses' advances, or even acknowledge them for that matter. You always let them down easy. If _I've_ noticed I know you've noticed how pretty some of the nurses are. And I can't help but hear rumors that you can never keep a girlfriend for too long." When he doesn't say anything else, I quirk my eyebrow at him. "I was wondering if maybe… females aren't your sexual preference. It seems to me that you might be… gay."

I lean back in my seat, eyes shifting around the room uncomfortably. This is the most awkward conversation I've ever had with him, hands down. When I can find my voice again, I answer him in barely a whisper. "I can assure you I am not gay, Chief."

"If you are, your secret is safe with me. I am too, you know. The reason why I was so dead set on you not working here is because I knew you'd be a distraction to me, Edward. You are exactly what I look for in a man. You're young, educated, and very good-looking. If you'd like, I wouldn't mind taking you out on a date."

I am not an ignorant person. I have no problem with men who like men. I don't consider them disgusting cocksuckers who have ensured their spot in Hell. However, I am definitely not gay. I like wet, hot, vagina and perky breasts. Looking at Marcus, seeing him lick his dry lips, I feel bile rise up in my throat. I swallow hard, and it doesn't escape my notice that he follows the movement of my Adam's apple.

I mean really, he's at least sixty-three. He's in good health, but sixty-three nonetheless.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Chief, but I am a hundred percent straight. As in, I like women. Very much." I mumble, not able to meet his gaze.

He clears his throat again. It stays silent for a very long time. I can't seem to think of anything else to say. "I hope what I have just told and offered you will stay between just us. While you are more than qualified to uphold your position, I can always fire you if you become a problem", he says, a hard twinge in his tone.

I nod. "I won't tell anyone, Chief, I swear."

I don't wait for him to reply before I'm out the door.

If that wasn't the most uncomfortable conversation I've ever had in my life, then I don't know what is. I frown, thinking to myself as I make my way back to my office. No, the most uncomfortable conservation I've ever had in my life was 'the talk' with Esme. I shudder just thinking about it.

**Flashback**

"_Edward", mom calls out as soon as I walk through the front door. I'm tired and sweaty, and all I want to do is get some fucking sleep. Finals start next week and between practice for swim and baseball, I haven't had any time to study._

"_Yeah mom?" I ask as I throw my bag on the floor by the couch. _

_I hear shuffling in the kitchen, and when I turn the corner, there she is. It smells incredible, and while normally my mouth would've watered and I would've tried to snatch a piece of banana bread off the cooling rack, I don't even have the energy._

_"Edward honey, are you all right?" I can see the concern in her eyes, so I do my best to give her my signature smirk. _

"_Why wouldn't I be, ma?" Just to get her off my case, on my way to the table I do snatch a piece of banana bread. She swats at my hand and scolds me, but smiles all the same. "So what's up?" I ask._

_She takes off her apron and turns to face me, her hands on her hips. She's in 'I'm not fucking around' mode, and she only gets that way if she's seriously pissed. Oh boy, what did I do now? I put the dishes in the dishwater last night, and I did laundry the other day. _

"_Edward, you know you can talk to me about anything right? It's upsetting me that you haven't told me what's been going on with you lately", she sighs._

_I frown in confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

_She frowns at me in return, and sits down in the seat opposite me. She tugs on my hands before I let her hold them, and she stares intently into my eyes, her cinnamon orbs burning. "You're turning sixteen in two weeks, Edward, and I know how boys your age are. It's not a bad thing to have-", she pauses for a minute, trying to find the right words, "the urges you do." I shift awkwardly in my chair, hoping she's not going where I think she is. "It's perfectly normal. You see a pretty girl, and even though you might not be thinking anything inappropriate, the penis still goes up." My mouth drops open at her words. I've never heard mom say anything like that before. "And if the penis stays up, depending on how attractive you think the girl is, it might start to hurt." _

"_Mom", I gasp in horror. _

_She leans back, shocked at my outburst. "What?" She asks innocently. Then, to my utter horror, she flattens both her hands like she's about to pray, but instead she moves them up and down. "The penis goes up", she says as she moves her hands up, "and the penis goes down", she says as she moves them down. "What's so wrong about that?"_

"_Mom, please stop", I groan as I slap a hand over my forehead, my face turning bright red._

_She rolls her eyes at my dramatics and continues on. "Anyway, the only way you know how to stop your penis from hurting is to have sex… which isn't entirely true. There's always lotion", she says. _

"_What is the point of this conversation?" I ask._

"_I know you're having sex, Edward. I don't want you making a mistake and having a child young because you were embarrassed to ask me about condoms."_

_I hop up from the table, completely done with this. "Ma, I swear I'm not…doing that yet. Okay? I wouldn't lie to you about that." I rub the back of my neck awkwardly while she purses her lips up at me. _

"_You'll tell me if you do start having sex?" She asks hopefully._

_I nod before swiftly moving over to get more banana bread, and then I head up to my room to get some sleep._

**End Flashback **

Yes, that was definitely the most uncomfortable conversation I've had in my life.

I'm ten steps away from my office when Jessica runs up to my side, appearing out of nowhere. "Dr. Cullen, I know you're still on your break, but there's an emergency."

I purse my lips at her. "Oh really, Jessica? Then how come you didn't just page me?" I ask suspiciously. The last time I was on my break and Jessica said there was an "emergency", she wound up leading me into an empty room and begging me to let her suck my cock.

While Jessica is a pretty woman, about 5'6" without heels, light brown hair with blonde streaks, and an average body, I've just never been interested in having sex with her. I don't even know why. A lot of other doctors have been panting over her from the moment she walked in. She has a way of making men want her. I swear she hypnotized Mike a couple months ago. Ever since they hooked up in the break room he hasn't been the same. He brought her a damn car!

I realize I'm being hypocritical because I'd buy Bella a car and I haven't even had sex with her yet, but it's different. Bella is sweet and pure, and Jessica is a slut. She's even said it herself. So yeah, Mike is crazy and I'm not.

"Dr. Cullen?" Jessica asks/purrs, and I try to focus on what she's saying.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

I can tell she's annoyed I wasn't paying attention to her, but she masks it with a fake smile. "I said the Chief wants to speak to you. He said it's important, but he's not in his office. He told me to come get you for him." She explains.

It amazes me how smooth of a liar she is. I mean really, she isn't blinking repeatedly, fidgeting, clearing her throat. She's just cool and collected as if she were telling the truth. This of course makes me slightly annoyed. I don't like to be lied to, especially straight to my face.

"I was just speaking with him in his office Jessica, about two minutes ago. So if you'll excuse me", I say, stepping around her. Her mouth is wide open and her eyes are bugged out, but I don't even smile.

I hate her.

I check my watch and smile. Only two hours and forty-five minutes until I get to see my Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I don't really have much to say, folks.<strong>

**Yeah, I know I haven't updated in months, but once again real life keeps getting in my way. I've been really sad because I had to move back in with my parents after I couldn't get back into school. So I haven't really been in the mood for writing. I needed a little break.**

**On the plus side, there might be a lemon next chapter, but only if I get enough reviews... so review please! **

**Have a nice night! :)**


End file.
